


Хаоле

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Для Лины на заявку "хаоле"





	Хаоле

Чин не понимает, почему Денни обижается, когда его зовут хаоле. Он же сам стремиться быть им как можно больше, с этими его галстуками, "настоящими" пиццами, нелюбовью к плаванью и прочим. Даже Стив, родившийся и выросший на островах, остаётся хаоле для местных и воспринимает это естественно. А вот детектив Уильямс начинает размахивать руками и возмущаться. Громко и долго, как он это умеет. В такие моменты Чину даже слышится бодрая и очень узнаваемая мелодия за всей это жестикуляцией. Детектив Келли улыбается детективу Уильямсу и делает мысленную пометку напротив слова "хаоле". В очередной раз.


End file.
